That Smirk
by breeutiful
Summary: Blaise accosts Parvati in the library one stormy night. - BlaiseParvati


**Authors Note:** I'm not too sure about the ending, but enjoy! :)

* * *

The combined force of a flash of lightening and a frightfully loud clap of thunder were enough to make Parvati Patil jump with a scream. She dropped her paperback romance novel on the floor, but it didn't matter because only seconds later did she actually realize that someone was holding her around the waist.

A hot breath tickled her ear and sent tingles up her spine. "Afraid of a little thunder, Patil?"

Parvati twisted in the persons grip - which proved to be rather firm - and found herself face to face with Blaise Zabini. "Of course not, Zabini! That's ridiculous!" Maybe a bit too defensive. "Say, shouldn't you be killing people just about now? Or is harassing women now in the Death Eaters repertoire?"

Zabini's face remained impassive and he didn't say anything about that remark. He didn't even try to deny the fact that he was allianced with Death Eaters. Instead, he drawled, "How funny, I thought you Gryffindors were meant to be brave."

Parvati managed to break free from Zabini's grip without too much struggle. She laid a hand on his chest so she could keep a suitable length of space between them. "How funny, I thought you Slytherins were meant to be ugly," she mimicked.

Oh crap. That wasn't even an insult.

A too cocky smirk appeared on Zabini's face which she ached to slap off his face. "We'd make pretty babies, Patil... You're not so bad yourself. A solid nine in the looks apartment."

Was he flirting with her?

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting then I'm making sure to put a curse on my knickers that will never allow you the chance to get in them. Knowing you, you'd be so low to try when I'm asleep," Parvati told him, pushing him back with her hand. "And another thing, sneaking up on people is not -" SLAP! "- very -" SLAP! "- nice!"

He looked rather shocked, and she found herself feeling the same. Did she really just slap his chest?

Parvati's surprise quickly extinguished when his - warm, unbelievably soft - hands wrapped around her waist and pushed her up against a bookshelf. Outside, the thunder cracked and she gave a small shudder. She never one was for storms. "Should I take that shudder as a compliment, Patil?"

Bastard.

"I was shuddering in disgust," Parvati replied with a glare. "Don't go getting your hopes up too high, I'm out of your league."

"No girl is out of my league." Her hands clenched at her sides as she struggled not to smack off that confident smirk which appeared on his features again. "I've been to bed with just about all the girls in school."

"Ew," Parvati grimaced. "Was that meant to be making me weak at the knees? Because hearing about your conquests doesn't make my heart flutter with love."

Blaise leaned dangerously close to her face and she knew that if she moved forward just one inch, their lips would be touching. But that would be wrong, Parvati's subconscious reminded her. Yet, her eyes fell closed in anticipation as she waited for the feel of his mouth upon hers. She waited, and waited, and then eventually just opened her eyes.

"Oh, you so want me -"

SMACK!

There was an echo through the walls of the library, followed by silence. The intensity of the moment vanished, and all Parvati could do was watch as the Slytherin reeled back a few steps. Blaise gingerly touched his cheek. "You slapped me."

Obviously. "Yes."

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

"Besides the fact that you're so up yourself that it's annoying?" True. "Or besides the fact that you keep saying things which aren't true?" True "Or maybe it has to do with the fact that you think you are so gorgeous that you're delusional?" Well, that was a lie.

"You're reminding me of Granger," Blaise muttered.

Unimpressive. "Was that an insult?"

"Are you taking it as one?"

"I think I'm taking it as a compliment, thanks," Parvati decided.

Blaise looked almost amused as his violet eyes studied her features and Parvati was the one raising her eyebrow this time. He took a step closer to her and his fingers brushed over the smooth skin of her cheek, and Parvati bit her lip. Why wasn't she slapping him? Or cursing him? She could be right now! But she didn't.

Instead, she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach which she recognised as... no. No, it couldn't be. Having butterflies about Blaise Zabini was simply unacceptable. She was a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin. Lion, snake. The lion devours the snake, but the snake poisons the lion. "I-I think -"

"- I thought that was reserved for your sister."

Parvati glared at him. Whilst she wasn't as nearly intelligent as her sister, she wasn't an airheaded idiot. "I think that you are too... forward for your own good. Normal people don't go around stroking peoples cheeks."

He snorted. "Who says I'm a normal person?"

"Slytherin would outcast you if you weren't," Parvati pointed out.

"And you know everything about Slytherin, don't you?"

Parvati shut up at that and slapped away his hand from her cheek.

"That's the third time you've slapped me this evening."

"You deserve it, you great arse."

"It _is_ rather marvelous, thank you."

"You know that's not what I meant," Parvati muttered. "Stop twisting my words around. You're beginning to sound like Malfoy, and whilst he is absolutely gorgeous, he's a -"

Her words were cut off as Blaise's mouth came descending down on hers. Eventually, the kiss deepened with their tongues battling for dominance and she realised that he tasted like caramel.

Drawing away, he rested his forehead against her and murmured, "Patil, two things okay? Shut... up."

"I think you'll need to help me with that," Parvati said with a small grin. "After all, I can't do that all on my own, can I?"

His only response was that smirk.


End file.
